The Adventures of Poppy and Branch
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: The magical world of Trolls continues in fun adventures by Branch, Poppy and their friends. These will feature Branch and Poppy's growing friendship which will involve and adorable romance between the two. I absolutely fell in love with the movie after I saw it. So if Trolls ever became a TV show I think this would be how it would go.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

*After the Trolls made friends with the Bergen they all live a peaceful happy life now that they're no longer enemies*

*In Trollvile the newly crowned Queen Poppy is celebrating her coronation by throwing a huge party. Branch is still getting used to being happy ever since he regained his original color he still prefers to be alone in his bunker*

*Poppy knocks on his door* Branch are you home? I need to ask you a very important question

*Branch slides open the slot of the welcome mat* I don't want to come to your part Poppy

Poppy: Why not? You're no longer and are so much happier than you were before

Branch: I'm just nervous. Some trolls are still used to me being grumpy. They won't believe I've changed when they see me. They'll think I'm faking and have painted myself blue.

Poppy: Branch don't worry about what others think. Come on to the party. It won't be the same without you. I won't be able to have fun unless you're there.

Branch: Really?

Poppy: Yeah. I promise I won't leave your side. Incase you get nervous just remember to be you

Branch: Fine, I'll come but I don't plan on staying all night

Poppy: I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you want to leave early. That's fine with me

Branch: Thanks Poppy *Uses the elevator to exit the welcome mat*

Poppy: Thanks so much Branch. I just want you right by my side when I get crowned at the party, if it weren't for you I wouldn't get to be queen. You totally deserve the credit. I owe it all to you *Smiles at him and he smiles back*

Branch: Wow thanks. I've never had a friend like you or any friend. After my grandma was eaten by that Bergen I was all on my own. She was my best friend. My only companion. I miss her everyday *Sadly looks at Poppy and turns so she doesn't see him cry*


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Poppy: Awww, it's ok Branch. That entire adventure we went on was like in honor of her. Think of it this way. You avenged her death. She would be so proud of you right now. You vowed not to sing ever since she got eaten now you love singing again. I wish I could've met her. She must've of been an amazing grandma

Branch: Wow thanks Poppy and she was the best grandma ever. I just know if I was more aware of that stupid Bergen she would be alive right now. I have to live with that burden for the rest of my life that she died cuz of me when it could've been easily avoided

Poppy: It's not your fault Branch. You didn't know it would happen.

Branch: At least you still have your father, my only family is gone

Poppy: You've got more family then you could possibly imagine. My friends are your friends. We're all one big happy family

Branch: That does help me feel better but I feel so empty without my grandma

Poppy: Everything will be ok Branch. I've got an idea. You can help me decorate for the party. That'll keep you in high spirits

Branch: You know I'm the artsy type but I've known you long enough to learn some skills. You scrapbook book a lot and make great cards. All those gifts you've given me are so thoughtful

Poppy: I knew you secretly liked them. Yes! *Smiles when he laughs at her silliness*


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Branch: You always know how to brighten someone's day *They go to the center of Trollville where the party will be held*

Poppy: I'll give you a very simple relaxing task

Branch: What would that be?

Poppy: You can go pick some razzle dazzle berries for the pie, punch and cake. You need to get a whole rainbow of colors. From sour to sweet. How's that sound?

Branch: Great, I like that idea

Poppy: Good. You'll need gloves and a bucket. Those thorns are prickly. *Gives him a pair of sparkly pink gloves and a bedazzled purple bucket*

Branch: Don't you have anything masculine?

Poppy: Nope, sorry buddy

Branch:(sighs) Its ok

Poppy: One more thing. You'll need a sunhat so you don't get burnt to a crisp. The berry fields are in the center of the forest where the sun shines the most. The more sun the berries get the tastier they are


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Branch: Ok *Puts on the sun hat*

How many berries do I have to pick?

Poppy: About 1,000

Branch: How am I suppose to get that many with the only bucket you gave me?

Poppy: Simple. The berries are really small. They'll all fit in the bucket.

Branch: Ok.

Poppy: By sunset you'll be done. Meet me by the village square.

Branch: Ok I will *Goes to the forest and enjoys the peace and quiet as he picks the berries*


	5. Chapter 5

*After 3 hrs he's done and exhausted. He walks to the village square to deliver the berries*

Branch: 1,000 berries picked. It took me 3 hrs but it was very stress free and I enjoyed it but I'm so tired

Poppy: Wow Branch I'm so proud of you. Wow you're a mess. Did you have trouble getting some?

Branch: Yeah some were really hard to pull off

Poppy: With your strong muscles it must've not been too hard

*Branch blushes*


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy: Go get cleaned up. Tonight the party starts at 8:00

Branch: Ok I'll see you there


	7. Chapter 7

*At the party*

*Poppy looks for Branch and assumes he'd too tired to come. Then smiles real big when he emerges from the direction of his bunker*

Branch I'm so happy you decided to come

Branch: I took a long refreshing nap and I feel so much better but after your crowning I'm going back home. My feet a sore from all that walking earlier. I'll take some food with me

Poppy: Whatever makes you happy I'm ok with

Branch: Thanks Poppy


	8. Chapter 8

King Peppy: It is time to crown the new queen of the Trolls. My beautiful daughter Poppy you truly demonstrate the qualities of a queen. You're kind, selfless, courageous, strong willed, determined and a wonderful friend to everybody you meet. You are truly one of a kind and I'm proud I have the privilege to be your father

Poppy: Thanks Dad. I owe all this to Branch. He's the true hero

*Branch blushes and shyly looks down*

My best friend. My hero *Smiles at him*

Branch: Wow thanks Poppy

King Peppy: Thank you Branch. I know you're adjusting to being happy but we're all here to help you.

Branch: Thank you sir

King Peppy: You're welcome. Now the moment we've all been waiting for I know crown Queen Poppy of the Trolls *Puts the crown on her*

*Everyone cheers and fireworks go off*

Poppy: Thank you everyone. As my first act as queen I say we have a...PARTY! Whoo-hoo! *Dives into the crowd and the music starts*

*Branch gets some food from the snack and refreshments tables as planned and watches everyone as he goes to his bunker*

*Once inside he eats his meal and looks at all the invitations Poppy has given him over the years*

*He smiles at her acts of kindness to give him all those cards when no other troll would. He begins to wonder why she never gave up on him*

*The music from the party only sounds muffled in his bunker and sighs knowing that when it comes to Poppy and parties all the noise might break the sound barrier. The thought of that makes him laugh*


	9. Chapter 9

*The party lasts for several hours and when it's past midnight Branch loses his patience* He struggles to get any sleep and sighs as he stares at the ceiling*

*He eventually falls asleep around 3:30 then is startled by a loud pounding sound* Grumpily he goes up the elevator and opens the slot of the welcome mat and sees Poppy's happy face* (sleepily) Can I help you with something?

Poppy: I just wanted to thank you for coming to the party.

Branch: This couldn't of waiting until the sun was actually in the sky?

Poopy: Well yes but I was so excited I had to tell you right away

Branch: (yawns) You're welcome and goodnight *Goes back to bed*


End file.
